


The second Chance

by JesseBane



Series: Baby Werewolf [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: This is the Sequal to the de-aged werewolf. This is the life of Remus from when he got de-aged the last time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.

**The beginning**

* * *

 

_"Papa," he whimpered. Sirius smiled and picked up their son. Everything was good again._

* * *

Sirius picked the small boy up, he seemed even smaller then the last time Remus had been de-aged. "Hay Remus are you OK?" he asked and the small boy shook his head and Sirius frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Cold Papa," the small boy whimpered and that was when Sirius noticed that Remus was not only naked but shivering as well. Sirius smiled again and turned to Severus who was holding the clothes Remus loved when he was de-aged the first time and the lion toy he had too. Remus was soon dressed in his dragon pj's, they were green with black dragon's flying around chasing each other.

Remus then snuggled into Sirius's arms and soon fell asleep. Sirius smiled at his new son. "Are you going to change his name?" asked Dumbledore.

"No. I want his name to be Remus John Lupin Snape-Black," Sirius whispered. Severus smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

"I agree," Severus whispered and kissed little Remus on the head and then kissed Sirius.

* * *

Eight Months later baby Rhea was born the same day as Harry James Potter was. "What will you call her sirs?" asked the healer. "Rhea Jane Snape-Black," Severus replied as Sirius sat on the chair cradling their baby girl and had Remus sat on his knee the little boy was wearing a pair of short blue overalls and a short sleeved red t-shirt with low top blue converse on his feet.

Remus smiled up at his Papa and then stroked his 'sisters' head. "Are you OK Remus?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes Papa. I wuv Rhea." Remus smiled and then hopped down and ran over to Severus. "I wuv daddy and Papa too," Remus giggled as Severus picked him up and kissed his head. A lot had changed in the last nine months. Now life was good but something was sure to go wrong.


	2. Goodbye My Friends

**Goodbye my friends**

Remus was held close to his daddy in one arm as Rhea was held tightly in the other as Sirius searched the blown up house of Godrics Hollow. Severus could hear the celling creaking and the baby's cry's and as Rhea was silent and sleeping they all knew it had to be Harry, although they couldn't understand how Harry could have survived.

Remus had been crying since they left the house and that had set of Rhea but she had eventually fell asleep. Now Severus could only look on as his husband searched the house for the baby of which they could hear. Finally a figure emerged with two bodies floating in-front of him and a baby cuddled to his chest. Severus fell to his knees as he saw his childhood friend laid on the ground next to her husband. Remus berried his face into Severus's shoulder and cried louder. There was a crack and Albus Dumbledore stood with Hagrid near the small family. A second later Ministry Officials arrived. "Sirius Black we are arresting you for the murder of Lily and James Potter, the attempted murder of Harry Potter and for loyalty to You-Know-Who." Everyone started to protest but were silenced with a wave of a wand.

"He was the Potter's secret keeper." Dumbledore sighed, he had been the one to wave his wand to silence them.

"But sir he wasn't. James and Lily switched secret keepers at the last minute to Peter Pettigrew via Sirius's request. As he thought he would be too obvious a choice and he didn't want to put Remus and Rhea in danger," Severus said as he stood to look at his old headmaster.

"That may be so Mr Snape but we need to take him in for questioning," the Ministry Official said and with that apperated Sirius away from his family and the dead bodies of his 'brother'.No one knew what was to happen now.


	3. Hello or Goodbye

**Hello or Goodbye?**

It had been a month since Sirius had been taken away and Harry had been sent to live with Lily's sister in the Muggle world. Remus had become very clingy and Severus was finding it hard to cope with both him and baby Rhea. Remus cried whenever he was put down so that Severus could do something. Rhea cried during the night which woke Remus which started him off. Severus was knackered and to top it all off today was Sirius's hearing.

* * *

Severus dressed himself in formal black robes and then dressed Remus in some black trousers and a white shirt with dress shoes and a black coat. The man then dressed baby Rhea in a little black dress with white tights and black dress shoes on her feet and her coat. Before the family left for the Ministy.

* * *

Remus held onto Severus and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Rhea toddled along next to Severus as they walked to the fire place. When Severus put Remus down to pick up Rhea he started to cry. Severus ignored it and picked up Rhea. He took Remus's hand and stood him in the fireplace and then took some floo powder. Remus was by now hugging Severus's leg and still crying. When they arrived at the Ministry Severus picked Remus up again and he immediately stopped crying and Severus rolled his tired eyes and started walking along with Remus on one hip and Rhea on the other. "Excuse me can you tell me where hearing room four is?" Severus asked and the receptionist was just about to reply when a voice called to Severus. Severus turned and saw Dumbledore striding towards him.

"Follow me my boy I'm on my way there." Dumbledore smiled and Severus nodded and hurried to keep up with his former headmaster. "And how are you coping Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not very well. Remus wont let me put him down and when I do he cries. I have Rhea to look after, potions to make and shopping to do!" Severus sighed. "I miss my husband."

"I understand Severus. More then you think," Dumbledore replied before Severus could cut in.

* * *

Finally the hearing was over. Severus was pacing back and forth with a crying Rhea in his arms and a crying Remus sitting on the floor wanting to be picked up. The door opened and Severus looked up to see his husband. He looked awful, his face was pale and his eyes had a haunted look about them and he was obviosuly unwashed. "Sirius." Severus whispered. Remus stopped crying and turned around and when he spotted Sirius he ran up to his Papa and threw himself at him. "PAPA!" he yelled and hugged him. Sirius picked up his son and rocked him back and forth.

"I can go home." Sirius smiled.


	4. Hello Harry

**Hello Harry**

Sirius sucked in a breath and cuddled Remus closer to his body, he was standing outside 4 Privet Drive with his small family, Dumbledore and some people from the Minitry child welfare office. Sirius knocked on the door and held his breath.

Soon a woman who looked like a hoarse answered the door and glowered at the people on her front step dressed in very odd clothing. "Who are you?" she snapped.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I am here to collect one Harry Potter," Dumbledore replied in a calm voice with his ever present twinkle in his eye.

"There is no Harry Potter living here," the women screeched in reply and tired to slam the door but the Ministry Officials stepped forward preventing her from doing so.

"I am afraid if you do not let us in we will have to contact the Muggle Social Survaces." One said. The pale woman turned paler (if that was possible) and hurriedly let them all in. Sirius put Remus down and he looked up at the adults in intresst until he then heard quite whimpering. He walked away without anyone noticing and he came to the cupbored under the stairs where the whimpering was comming from.

Remus opened the door after unlocking it and gasped at what he had found. There was a small cot jammed in one corner and a baby boy sitting up inside it. The baby stopped crying when he saw Remus. "Wemus," the small boy sniffed. Remus smiled and pulled the boy out of his cot with some difficuatly and didn't see the dark shadow that fell over him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" someone shouted making Remus jump. The boy turned around fearful holding Harry to his chest, he came face to face with a beefy man. He was terrifying to the three year old. The man grabbed the baby and threw him (near enough) back into the cot. He then grabbed Remus around his small arm and started shaking him violently.

Remus started to cry but that just seemed to annoy the man even more. "STOP THAT AT ONCE OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" the man bellowed. Suddenly Remus was out of the mans grasp and being rocked by his Papa. He sniffed and turned to the cupboard again. No-one had noticed Harry yet so Remus reached up and yanked on Sirius's hair.

"Ouch. What is it baby?" Sirius asked as he turned his face to his son. Remus pointed and Sirius followed the small boy's hand and he gasped when his eyes landed on the small boy.

"Padfoo'," the baby sniffled reaching towards his Godfather in despiration.

"Harry," Sirius whispered and he placed Remus down keeping him close before he scooped the boy up in his other arms and cuddled the boy and Remus close.

"Sirius, Severus take the children home. I will come to you when we are finished here." Dumbledore said. The men nodded and apperated to Snape-Black manor. Severus ran the bath for the three children while Sirius checked Harry for any injuries and was distort at what he found. Harry had a broken arm, some broken ribs, several cuts and bruises and he was running a fever. Sirius sighed and gently undressed the baby boy as Remus undressed himself and Severus undressed Rhea. Soon the children were playing happily in the bath and Sirius told Severus what he had found. "I'll floo Poppy. Can you get the kids dressed?" Severus asked. Sirius nodded and went back into the bathroom. He rapped Harry and Rhea in their towels and helped Remus dry off and pull on his big boy pajamas. Remus then helped Sirius dry off Rhea and Harry. Sirius put on the nappies and pajamas.

Sirius then carried the two babies down the stairs with Remus holding onto his arms. Sirius cuddled up to all of them on the sofa and read them all a story. They must have fallen asleep because Sirius was woken by Poppy's voice. "Once he has finished these potions contact me and I'll give him a check up," Sirius opened his eyes as the flames in the fireplace turned back orange.


	5. Nine Years Later- The cure

**Nine years later**

**NAME-** Remus John Lupin Snape-Black

 **AGE-** 13

 **OTHER INFO-** Hi I'm Remus and I am now 12 years old. I am home schooled because I am always ill. Of course I'm a werewolf but it turns out I also have a rare type of cancer. I am dying and there is no cure. I have to go I'm going to be sick.

 **NAME-** Rhea Jane Snape-Black

 **AGE-** 11

 **OTHER INFO-** Hi I'm Rhea. I am ten years old and starting Hogwarts next year with my step-brother. I am really close to Remus and it hurts me to see him in pain. I try everything I can to make him comfortable. I better go I can hear him being sick.

 **NAME-** Harry James Potter

 **AGE-** 11

 **OTHER INFO-** Hi I'm Harry. I am ten years old and I live with my Godfather and his family. I have lived with them since I was one after my parents were killed. I am close to Sirius but not as much as Remus is. It breaks my heart when Remus breaks Sirius's because he is ill. Well I better go I need to get Sirius.

 **NAME** -James Maxi Snape-Black

 **AGE-** 9

 **OTHER INFO-** Hi I'm James. I am the oldest of the triplets. I am like my Papa. I love to prank but I am also very good at potions. I am constantly in trouble with the Hogwarts teachers when I sneak out of my lessons with my dad or Papa. Well I gotta go I wanna prank my sisters.

 **NAME-** Jessica Marina Snape-Black

 **AGE-** 9

 **OTHER INFO-** Hi my names Jessica. I am the middle triplet. I am very good at potions and transfiguration. I am the only animagus in the family apart form my Papa. My animagus is a dog like my Papa. I am the closest child to Remus and I hardly ever leave his bedside.

 **NAME-** Jade Mia Snape-Black

 **AGE-** 9

 **OTHER INFO-** Hi I'm Jade. I am the youngest of the triplets. I am the innocent one. I love to study and read books.

 **NAME-** Lily Rose Snape-Black

 **AGE-** 6

 **OTHER INFO-** Hi I'm Lily and I'm six years old.

 **NAME-** Liam Richard Snape-Black

 **AGE-** 6

 **OTHER INFO** -Hi I'm Liam and I am six years old.

 **NAME-** Sirius Orion Black 3rd

 **AGE-** 31

 **OTHER INFO-** I have dated Severus Snape since school. When Remus was accentually de-aged in seventh year me and Sev looked after him. Lily then found a way for me and Sev to have a baby. We then found out that Remus wanted us to be his dads again so he was permanently de-aged. He is now our 'son'.

 **NAME-** Severus Tobius Snape

 **AGE-** 31

 **OTHER INFO-** I have dated Sirius Black since school. When Remus was accentually de-aged in seventh year me and Sirius looked after him. Lily then found a way for me and Sirius to have a baby. We then found out that Remus wanted us to be his dads again so he was permanently de-aged. He is now our 'son'. I am also a spy for Dumbledore against Voldermort as is Lucius and Regulus.

* * *

 

**The cure**

Jade ran into the room panting. "PAPA!" she yelled.

"Jade please Remus is sleeping," Sirius said as he looked up from his book at his daughter.

"Sorry but I know how we can cure Remus," the small girl smiled and Sirius shot up.

"How?" he asked.

"We just have to de-age him again." Jade said. Yes Jade was the only child who knew that Remus had been de-aged.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius and Jade nodde. Sirius smiled and hugged his daughter.

* * *

Later that evening Sirius and Jade told the family what was going to happen and a week later the potion was ready. "Drink up Remus," Sirius whispered.

"Will it make me better Papa?" he asked. Sirius almost cried remembering the way Remus used to be when he was Sirius's friend and how he was before he became so ill. Sirius nodded not trusting his voice so Remus drank it and once again he was a baby. A one year old baby. Sirius sighed.

 _He will grow up one day_ Sirius thought.

 


	6. Birthday's

**Birthday's**

"Right everyone go and get changed we're leaving in one hour!" Sirius called to his children and they all ran to the door at the same time and Remus started to cry because he was being ignored. Sirius chuckled and picked the small boy up. "Hay nipper. Lets give you a bath before we go yeah," Sirius said and kissed Remus on the head. Remus snuggled into Sirius's warmth. "I'll take that as a yes." Sirius laughed and carried his baby boy into the bathroom. Sirius bathed Remus and then got him dressed in a pair of baby jeans and a long sleeved red bodysuit. Sirius and Severus then dressed after Sirius laid Remus in his cot for a bit.

Remus looked down right adorable in his little clothes and soon the men walked downstairs with Remus being carried by Sirius. When they reached the bottom they found the triplets already waiting for them.

"Who's dressing the twins?" Severus asked.

"They're already dressed their sitting on the sofa," Jade replied pointing and sure enough the twins were sat there smiling.

Sirius smiled at his small family, of which there was still two people missing. The birthday boy and girl. As if on cue the sound of the stairs creaking alerted everyone to the arrival of Harry and Rhea.

Sirius and Severus smiled. Their daughter was beautiful and Harry looked more and more like James everyday, except for his emerald green eyes, they were all Lily's and always full of happiness and mistif.

Harry was happy with his family but he still lived in fear of Pettigrew escaping Azkaban, he had been caught early that year as a pet rat to the Weasley family. Who would be at the party at Hogwarts today.

The guest list consisted off:Rubius Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, All the Hogwarts teachers, Lucious Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Regulus Black, Maria Black, Zack Black, Isabella Black, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Alistair Moody, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, The portraits recently found of James and Lily Potter and Luna Lovegood.

* * *

The family soon arrived and the party started. Remus clung to Sirius all night apart from when Tonks held him. Tonks had just turned eighteen and was the youngest Auror ever to complete the Auror training, but she was very clumsy so had her every move watched by her mother and by Sirius, especially when she was holding Remus.

Finally the party was over. Sirius was sat in the front room where the family had made a camp out. They were all in their pajamas.


	7. The War

**The war**

Harry cast explliamus as Voldermort cast the killing curse and the two spells joined, but it wasn't long before Voldermorts wand cracked and he faded into nothingness. Harry had won. A cheer rose up in the air as the saviour stood and stared at the place where Voldermort once stood. Harry then turned and saw his family holding the limp body of his seven year old brother, the stupid boy never listened to any of them and he ended up being hit with a spell. He shouldn't have even been there but he had managed to sneak through the portrait and into Hogwarts when no-one was looking.

No-one knew what the spell was that had hit the boy or what it did and no one knew who cast it. Harry heard a howl and looked up. There on top of the castle stood someone in a black cloke. Their face was covered but you could see the tail and the claws. Harry new that had been the person who had hit Remus and he pointed his wand at them. But his wand was out of his grasp and the person was behind him. "Don't be a fool Harry Potter. I just saved your brother a life of pain." With that Harry had his wand back and the man vanished.

No one knew what the person meant until the next full moon. Remus didn't transform, he didn't even feel any pain. He wasn't ill leading up to the full moon either. That spell that had hit him cured him of his Lyncothrapy. Everyone wept for joy. Voldermort was gone, Remus was cured and the people who had died in the war had been given a hero's berrial. No one was forgotten and no one ever will.

* * *

Later on Sirius's death bed surrounded by his family he told Remus who he was and gave him his memories of his first life. His last breath was taken holding his old friends hand. Sirius was 136 when he died. Severus was 191. The children lived onto a good age and all saw another four generations born before each died near the ages of 200. Remus never did look back on those memories because he was happy with the new ones he had.


End file.
